fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Update Notes
Update Notes for Big Patches of Fate/Grand Order. Announcements are released every month, under the "Updates" Tab. Producer Letters will also be featured in this blog post. 11/04/2016 Note : This applies for Version 1.16.0 *New Features **New Functions in the Servant and Craft Essence Storage. (Saint Graph Storage Room) **Increase the maximum number of cards that can be used as fodder during Servant or Craft Essence Strengthening. (EXP) From 5 to 20 **Ability to update the friend list during the Support Servant selection screen. (After selecting a quest) **A new option for Party Management Screen - Button For "Clearing All CEs" in a Party, which was only in Support Management Screen before this **Display of Random Servant Profile at the App's Start-Up Screen **Default Volume is changed to 7 (in Options Menu) **Minimum rarity for the "EXP" warning screen will now be switched from 3 to 4 . (For Servant Fusing Screen and Craft Essence Fusing Screen) **Removal of Value and Value filter (For ascending and descending order) from the game. This effects the following sections of the game : ***Material Screen aka Servant Compendium/Library ***'MY ROOM' Servant Settings Screen ***Servant Fusing Section (Both "To Be Fed" and "Fodder" selection screens) ***Skill Upgrade Section ***NP Upgrade Section *Game Updates **Switching all Katakana versions of Command Card Texts to English, for all Servant and Craft Essence Skill Effects and also for the future Official Page texts. ***クイック -> Quick ***アーツ -> Arts ***バスター -> Buster *UI Updates **Chaldea Gate Quests will be categorized into a few different groups. For Example : Daily Quest, Interlude and Strengthening Quest 400px|center **In The Battle Rewards Window (The 3rd Pop-Up Window after finishing a quest a.k.a. After-Battle Loots), Event Bonuses will be displayed at a certain part of the window, to show how many extra items you got from which Event CE or Event Servant. **A new option to filter normal servants and event servants (Servant that give Event bonuses), same goes to Craft Essences. This function is only available during Events. ** Maximum Limit of the number of selections in the Present Box for each time will be increased from 20 to 99. **MISC. UI Updates and Help Text Updates *Order VII - Babylonia will be released in December. 2016 November= 11/04/2016 Note : This applies for Version 1.16.0 *New Features **New Functions in the Servant and Craft Essence Storage. (Saint Graph Storage Room) **Increase the maximum number of cards that can be used as fodder during Servant or Craft Essence Strengthening. (EXP) From 5 to 20 **Ability to update the friend list during the Support Servant selection screen. (After selecting a quest) **A new option for Party Management Screen - Button For "Clearing All CEs" in a Party, which was only in Support Management Screen before this **Display of Random Servant Profile at the App's Start-Up Screen **Default Volume is changed to 7 (in Options Menu) **Minimum rarity for the "EXP" warning screen will now be switched from 3 to 4 . (For Servant Fusing Screen and Craft Essence Fusing Screen) **Removal of Value and Value filter (For ascending and descending order) from the game. This effects the following sections of the game : ***Material Screen aka Servant Compendium/Library ***'MY ROOM' Servant Settings Screen ***Servant Fusing Section (Both "To Be Fed" and "Fodder" selection screens) ***Skill Upgrade Section ***NP Upgrade Section *Game Updates **Switching all Katakana versions of Command Card Texts to English, for all Servant and Craft Essence Skill Effects and also for the future Official Page texts. ***クイック -> Quick ***アーツ -> Arts ***バスター -> Buster *UI Updates **Chaldea Gate Quests will be categorized into a few different groups. For Example : Daily Quest, Interlude and Strengthening Quest 400px|center **In The Battle Rewards Window (The 3rd Pop-Up Window after finishing a quest a.k.a. After-Battle Loots), Event Bonuses will be displayed at a certain part of the window, to show how many extra items you got from which Event CE or Event Servant. **A new option to filter normal servants and event servants (Servant that give Event bonuses), same goes to Craft Essences. This function is only available during Events. ** Maximum Limit of the number of selections in the Present Box for each time will be increased from 20 to 99. **MISC. UI Updates and Help Text Updates *Order VII - Babylonia will be released in December. |-| October= 10/12/2016 *Version 1.15.0 **Rare Prism Exchange in Da Vinci's Workshop **Changes to the AP Recovery during Level Ups. (Improving the System of AP-Overflow - Upgrading the calculation system where previous it adds the previous Level's MAX AP as the AP refill to the new Level's MAX AP as the AP refill) **UI and Help Text Updates. |-| September= 06/09/2016 *Version 1.14.0 **Tap to skip EXP animation for leveling up Servants and Craft Essences. **Added a button to move to "Friend Point obtained" window from Support Management screen. **Adjustments to Master Skills icons when it's usable. **Changes made to the transition to the Party Confirmation screen and the Support Selection Screen after you select a Support Servant. **Filter function Updates. **UI and Help Text Updates. |-| July= 13/07/2016 Note : This applies for Late July *Game Update **Release of Order 6 - Camelot. **Master Level Cap Increment. *UI Improvements **Ability to switch the Displayed Art of a Servant through the Servant Icon, depending on the stage of ascension of a Servant. **Ability to switch Servant Icons. **Information of the Lock-state of Servants and Craft Essences will be stored in the Server. This means that whenever you switch device, you will not need to re-lock all your Servants and Craft Essences. **Display of the number of turns passed during a Battle. **Display of Servant Skill Levels in Party Management and Support List Management. 24/06/2016 Note : This applies for Early-Mid July *UI Improvements **Ability to set a name for a party. **Display the most popular class in the same pop-up that displays Friend Point earned every time when a player is logged in. **A new function that enables a player to see the Support Servant Layout of another player, from his or her friend list, in the Support Servant Selection Screen before starting a quest. **Ability to collect items in groups in the Present Box after highlighting them. *Bug Fixes **Enemy will now select new targets to attack after the Servant with Taunt status is defeated. *New Content **Order VI - Camelot to be released at Late-July. |-| May= 20/05/2016 Note : This applies for Late May-Early June *UI Improvements **Display support servant's skill levels in the choosing support servant screen (before starting a quest). **Display of a servant's summoned date as well as a Craft Essence's obtained date. **Addition of a filter for the ALL-class slot in the Support Management Interface. **Display a Servant's ATK stats in the Servant's Details during a battle/in the middle of a battle. **Display of Stun and Skill Sealing counter/turns left in the battle UI. |-| April= 04/04/2016 Note : This applies for Late April-Early May *New Features **Capacity/Limit of Bond Level for Servants will be increased. ***※Special Craft Essence will be awarded when a servant's Bond Level is Maxed (The new level, not the old 5/5) (Each servant will have their own respective unique craft essences. ***※For this update, only 10 servants will be chosen. Which means only those 10 chosen servants will have their Bond Level Cap increased and have their own respective CEs. **Present History/Log TAB will be in the present box screen. **Ability to change the image on the Command Card of a Servant, based on your available BATTLE SPRITES. *UI Improvements **At Terminal (Game Home Screen) or Area/Order Map, the Master Icon will be connected to the Master Equipment Screen (the screen where you choose your Mystic Code/clothes). : Connected means by clicking the Master Icon, you will be brought to the Master Equipment Screen. **In the Party Management screen, you can now scroll directly to the last party. From Party I to Party X. It will not lag in-between 2 Parties (before this update, scrolling through party takes a long time, cause it pauses each time u flip the page.) Enabling the ability to scroll backwards from Party I to Party X. |-| March= 04/03/2016 Note : This applies for Late March-Early April *New Features **Support Servant rotation Editing screen, under the Party Management Tab in the MENU. **You can choose one Servant from each class as support servant and equip CE for each servant. **Ruler may share the same slot as Shielder. (speculated) *UI Improvements **Show Craft Essence's Passive Skill effect inside a Battle, under a certain button. **Button that allows you to choose your Mystic Codes like how you change your servants before starting a quest. *New Content **Order 5 - E Pluribus Unum will be released during Late March or Early April. |-| February= 15/02/2016 Note : For Late February *New Features **Ability to select the Servant's Art (Saint Graph) for My Room's display. **Ability to view Servant's Ascension Cutscenes in My Room. **Ability to change the Speed of NOBLE PHANTASM "ONLY" in Battle. (2 buttons - one for overall, one for NP) *UI Improvements **Display's Skill's Cooldown in details section for every skills (Master's Skills and Servants' Skills) 29/01/2016 Note : For Mid-February *New Features **Update on Servant's Voice Playback feature. **Add Total Consecutive Login Days Count and Total Login Days Count Pop-up Box. **In loading screen, Tips for the game will appear (in JP). *Game System Improvements **Able to change target even after clicking the "attack" button, terms and conditions applied. (In battle) ***Conditions : Haven't selected any Command Card after clicking the "ATTACK" button. **Servant and Craft Essence Inventory slot expansion. **Mailbox (Present Box Icon) slot expansion. *UI Improvements **MAX Limit Break-ed Craft Essence will now be shown in the Party page of the game. (If equipped on a Servant). ***Note : Some kind of icon will show up at the CE box of the Party page. *Announcement for Fate/ Grand Order's first collaboration event **Starts at late-February. Collaboration details are still confidential. 2015 December= 11/12/2015 Note : For Late December ~ Early January GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Master Updates ** Increase level cap of Master Level, from 100 to 120 ** Addition of new Command Spells ** Addition of new Mystic Codes *Party Management Updates **Ability to equip the same craft essence to different servants in the same party, as long as you have another copy of the same craft essence. **Display of the Final Art of Max Ascended Servants in the Party Management screen **Increased limit of the number of parties in the Party Management Screen. *UI Changes **Display the stats limit and current stats for every servant, under their HP and ATK. (This is for the Fou-stats limit) **Displaying a symbol for the MAX Limit Break Craft Essence equipped by other Masters in your Support Servant List. *Addition of a new chapter - Order IV - London *Server Upgrades **A maintenance for upgrading the game servers on the 13th of December. |-| November= 28/10/2015 Note : Applicable for November 2015. *Addition of a new chapter - Order III - Okeanos GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Critical Star Gain update **Quick Card, 1st Quick Card Bonus and Overkill will yield critical stars. * Zero Damage Changes ** For Servants with Evasion or Invincible Status, Zero Damage display will be changed to Evasion or Invincible wording respectively. * Skill Casting Speed ** Like the increase-speed for battle phase, the animation for using skills will also be sped-up along with the normal attack animations *More Info on Okeanos will be revealed when the update is finalized. *Changes in the Daily Quests with an auto-reset feature for First-Time-Clear-Reward of any Daily Quest. |-| October= 12/10/2015 *Changes to the daily login bonus in commemoration of the 4M Downloads Campaign on the 16th of Ocotober. *Halloween Event ** 11th of October, announcements were made in Machi Asobi Vol 15. ** First-ever Free 4 Event-Limited Servant - Elizabeth Bathory (Halloween) will be given to the players who managed to complete the main story of Adventure in the City of Singing Pumpkins ~Mad Hatter~ 2015 ** Requirements to participate in the event is to clear Orleans. ** 1/2 AP for all Main Quests until 31st of October. GAME SYSTEM UPDATES *Changes in the AP-recovery system ** Instead of using , another alternative to restore AP to MAX is to use . *Time-Limited Event Scene Data ** The ability to view previous events' dialogues and scenes in My Room. *Battle Sprites Update *Quest Info UI Update ** Info on enemy-classes before choosing a support servant. *Others ** Changes in the sorting system for Support Servants List ** Changes to the Status UI in the Battle. |-| September= 15/09/2015 * On the 4th of September, in commemoration of the 3M Downloads Campaign, there will be a present to all players which contains one 4 Servant from 10 different choices. ** Giveaway only last until 30th of September. *Battle-Part Improvement **Adding x2 Battle Speed feature **Improving some battle animations and increase the tempo. **Command Card Choosing Phase (Attack Phase) improvements **Displaying "Weak" or "Resist" for each command card. ** Improvement of Battle Mechanics **Battle Wave Number Improvement *Servant Strengthening Update ** Ability to use Fou-stats-card even when the servant is at maximum level for that ascension. *Other Improvements ** Display of uncompleted quests on the Order Buttons and Quest Nodes and UI updates ** Help-text updates ** Present box-performance update FUTURE DEVELOPMENTS * Party Management UI Updates * Quest Info UI Update * Battle Sprite Update * Other Updates ** Mystic Codes Update (Implemented during London Update) ** Usage of Holy Grail (Implemented during 1st Anniversary Event) ** Da Vinci's Workshop New Items Update. (Implemented)